


书中自有颜如玉 八十一章 不安

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 八十一章 不安

第八十一章 不安  
签售结束时天已擦黑，刘行舟惦记两个女儿，还专门自己开车来接学思学礼回家吃饭。当然，他也是奉命接沈枢回家吃饭，拜见久不相见的周女士。  
两个妹妹跟沈枢疯了一天，就这样儿了也不觉着累，放着亲爹的大奔不坐，非要粘着沈枢坐他的GTI，苦得沈枢忙活了一天，本来想借机和严煜好好亲热亲热，却全被这俩电灯泡给搅和了。  
周女士在家里等着，门一开就迎了上去。沈枢好久没见他妈，这会儿也想得很了，吃饭时事无巨细，汇报了这段时间在北京的工作进度。两个妹妹对《越洋》的制作相当好奇，可劲儿拽着严煜问开机的时候能不能去剧组实习，严煜自然没有说不的道理，便答应只要学业允许，就给她们安排。  
吃饭时叽叽喳喳没完没了，俩姑娘明显还没玩儿够，她们发掘了沈枢这个新身份，顿时尝到了甜头，总想拽着这便宜哥哥，八卦也好逛街也好，就是想腻着沈枢陪她们。沈枢实在拗不过，但也挺喜欢这两个姑娘，便答应她们第二天开车接她们去城里过早。  
好容易在家里坐到了十点多，沈枢彻底坐不住了，和周女士最后唠了两句，便拉着严煜出了家门。一天下来，除了早上抱着在被窝了亲了会儿，他都好久没和严煜腻歪了，门一关上，沈枢就跳到了严煜的背上，圈着严煜的脖子，往人耳朵上狠狠亲了一口，“可想死我了。”  
严煜掂了掂沈枢的屁股，背着他往车的方向走，“宝贝儿今天辛苦了。胳膊累坏了吧？”  
“你也辛苦。”沈枢埋在严煜的颈窝，贪恋地呼吸着严煜好闻的身体气息，“抱一抱就不累了。”  
怎么这么招人疼呢，严煜对沈枢这乖乖的样子稀罕得不得了，也不急着上车了，就背着沈枢在路上转圈儿，“今天玩儿够了？”  
“玩儿够了。”沈枢的声音从后背传来，闷闷的。他顿了顿，又开了口，却带上点湿粘的哭腔，“严煜，没有你我可怎么办啊……”  
“又怎么了？”不是抱的好好的吗，怎么又多愁善感上了？严煜走到车边，打开车门，把沈枢放下来，拉着人坐进后座。他让沈枢先靠在自己身上，把驾驶位往前调出足够两人窝在一起的距离，一把将人抱上了自己的大腿。  
GTI实在狭小，沈枢一米八的个子，坐在严煜大腿上挺直了背就能碰到车顶，他皱着脸，蹙着眉，把小表情全部埋进严煜的颈窝里。  
“宝宝。”严煜抬起沈枢的下巴，让自己能清楚看见这人委屈巴巴的小脸，“怎么了这是？和我说说？”  
签售的喧嚣结束了，家里的热闹也远去了。  
掌声结束了，舞台落幕了，欢呼，告白与眼泪，都离他而去了。  
逼仄的车厢里，连呼吸的声响都更加清晰，沈枢低头，俯视严煜，这人正一脸关切地望着他，瞳仁里，倒映着他的影子。  
沈枢嘴巴张了张，想说点什么，却最终什么都没说。  
严煜好像明白了些什么，伸手摸了摸沈枢的脸蛋，“宝贝儿啊……”他叹了一声，不待沈枢反应，便扬起下巴，吻上了沈枢的唇。  
严煜温柔地用舌尖描摹沈枢嘴唇的形状，耐心地在唇缝里轻戳，等待沈枢张开嘴，再用自己的舌头，贴上沈枢的舌头，黏上去，缠着它吸吮。  
这是一个意欲安抚的吻，本该浅尝辄止，可在严煜想要从沈枢口中退出来的时候，沈枢却发了性，勾住他，不让他离开自己的口腔。  
再吻下去，味道就变了。车就停在周女士的别墅不远处，往外看一眼，就能从小白车的动静里瞧出端倪。可沈枢什么都顾不得了，他缠着严煜的脖子，疯狂地亲吻，在严煜嘴里肆虐够了，又偏过头，咬人的耳朵，啃人的脖子，还要扯开严煜的领子，去啃他的锁骨。  
“沈枢，沈枢！”简直像搂着一条发情的疯狗，严煜有些招架不住，他还顾及着两人的处境，实在不敢就这样放开了疯，“我们回家再做好不好，就在你家外面呢！”  
“我不！”沈枢眼睛都红了，他拽着严煜的领子，低吼着抗议，“我现在就想要！”  
“宝宝……”严煜被沈枢这么一看心就软了，“一会儿都不能等吗？”  
沈枢也讲不明白自己怎么了，在这个狭小的空间里，久未造访的寂寞感，就这样掐住了他的咽喉。  
而他无法自救，只能抓住严煜的肩头。  
“严煜，求求你。”沈枢满脸通红，贴上严煜的侧脸，“给我吧。”

被这样哀求，严煜再也说不出任何拒绝的话来了。他叹了口气，侧头吻了吻沈枢的脸，摸着沈枢的脸一路向下，解开了沈枢的皮带。  
严煜捏着沈枢的屁股，嘴上一边哄，一边将沈枢的裤子连着内裤，一起脱了下去。他揉了揉沈枢凉凉的屁股蛋儿，轻轻蹭过中间紧闭的褶皱，感受到沈枢身体瞬间的紧绷，他忍不住轻笑，蹭了蹭沈枢的鼻头，“乖，放松。”  
沈枢皱着眉，低头咬了严煜的鼻子一口，小爪子火急火燎地，唰地一下就把严煜的皮带给扯了。他拉下严煜的裤链，冰凉的小手伸进严煜的裤裆，攥住那半勃的大鸟。  
“嘶。”严煜倒吸一口凉气，“手怎么这么冰。”  
但他的鸡巴却更硬了。  
沈枢光着屁股，在严煜腿上扭，他两手捂着严煜的老二，听人说他手凉，就搓得更加厉害，想要摩擦生热一般。严煜被他搓得全硬了，流出一点白白的前液，沈枢用指头沾了点，转手就送进自己的嘴里。他用力地吮了吮，抬眼望向严煜，“好咸。”  
这下严煜倒成了更加情切的那个，他抓紧了沈枢的屁股，带得人倒向自己，用自己的老二去蹭沈枢的阴茎。他使劲儿亲了亲沈枢的嘴，伸出手指，凑到沈枢的唇边。  
“舔。”他只说了一个字。  
嘴唇包着牙齿，一寸一寸地含住了严煜的两根手指，沈枢卖力地用舌头去舔严煜的指节，如同往日他给严煜口交一样，吃得滋滋作响。他一边舔严煜的手指，手上一边更加用力地撸动严煜的肉棒，拇指勾着前液，将整个龟头都抹得油光水滑，啵地一声，沈枢吐出严煜的手指，手上把着严煜的老二晃了晃，“快操我。”  
“急什么。”严煜湿漉漉的指头抵上沈枢的洞口，“先给你松一松。”  
说完，指腹在褶皱处揉了揉，两根手指，缓慢地挤进了沈枢的屁股。  
两人有三四天没做了，后面实在紧得厉害，哪怕带着口水的润滑，肠道仍然紧绞着想把手指给挤出去。沈枢大口喘气，努力放松，终于让严煜的手指全根没入。  
空虚获得些许填补，沈枢出一口长气，含着严煜的手指，扭了扭腰。他松开严煜的肉棒，改用自己的勃起剐蹭，手指钻进严煜的衬衣衣摆，摸上严煜的腹肌，俯下身，在严煜脸侧迷恋地亲吻。  
严煜咬着牙，卖力地开拓沈枢的肠道，他找到最敏感的地方，每一次都在那处重重碾过，绵延的快感让沈枢逐渐放松下来，他扭扭屁股，哼了声，“我，我可以了。”  
手指抽了出去，沈枢缩缩屁眼，在严煜的腹肌上最后摸了摸，再一次抓住了严煜的肉棒。他抬起屁股，把着严煜的阴茎，用龟头剐蹭自己淹湿的穴口。龟头蹭过会阴，马眼被肉筋划过，口水混着前液，把沈枢赤裸的下身抹得又湿又黏。  
龟头塞进穴口，肠肉附上去，争先恐后的吸吮，沈枢咬咬牙，又将肉棒从屁股里拔了出来。  
他抬起头，一手把着严煜的肉棒，一手撑上严煜的胸膛。  
“想操我吗？”  
他努力地辨析，想在严煜的双眼里找出不属于自己的痕迹。  
真的只有我吗？真的想要我吗？真的爱我吗？

“想。”严煜直视沈枢的眼睛，“沈枢，让我操你。”  
只有你。想要你。我爱你。

他操进去了。肉棒挣脱手指的钳制，被肉穴逐寸吞没。  
白嫩的臀瓣，贴上粗糙的耻毛，硕大的龟头，顶进肠道的尽头。  
肠道仍然有些干涩，但加重的摩擦感让快感更为粗粝直接。沈枢解开严煜的领带，绕到颈后，拽着他吻上自己的唇。严煜使劲儿吸吮沈枢的唇舌，却无法大动，只得用怒涨的肉棒去搅弄紧热的肠腔。沈枢死死抓着严煜的肩膀，竭力提起屁股，挤出半根，让龟头抵上敏感处，他缩紧屁眼，箍着严煜的肉棒，递上一个眼神，让他去顶自己的前列腺。严煜抬手，护住沈枢的头顶，开始缓慢而大力地顶弄。  
昏暗低矮的车厢里，所有感官似乎都被无限放大，连肠肉挤压肉棒的暧昧水声，都响亮的震耳欲聋。沈枢深吸一口气，拽紧严煜的领带，重新将严煜整根纳入体内。“啊……”两人同时发出一声喟叹，都为这彻底的结合而情动不已。沈枢用力地吻着严煜的脸和脖子，一把扯下他的衬衫，抓住严煜的胸肌又掐又揉。他弓着腰，搅紧严煜的肉棒，领带成了他的缰绳，而严煜则是他最忠诚的烈马。骑乘起伏间，后背时不时撞上驾驶座，熟悉的、麻至骨髓的痒，从腹腔深处，蔓延到泛白的指节。  
他们再顾不上会不会有人窥视，稀薄的理智被浓重的情欲覆盖，在逼仄狭小的车厢里，大力地接吻，痴缠地抚摸，疯狂地交媾。  
肉棒重重地碾过敏感处，深深操进柔软紧缩的肠腔。“啊！”沈枢大叫，感受到高潮前熟悉的酸涌，他拽着领带，将严煜再次扯向自己，一口咬住严煜的嘴唇，舌尖抵住咽喉，伸手探向自己滴水的肉棒。  
拇指大力搓过马眼，高潮从腹腔深处爆发，精液一股接着一股，喷上严煜赤裸的胸膛。  
射精时肠道的收缩最是销魂，可严煜到底还是记得两人身在车内，最后顶了顶，便咬着牙退了出去。他抱着高潮后脱力的沈枢，使劲搓了搓自己的阴茎，射在了沈枢的腿间。

高潮后，理智回笼，面对胸膛上，与腿根上逐渐凉透的精液，两人的脸都红了。这是昏了怎样的头啊，在父母家外车震了一发，也不知道有没有被发现。沈枢抿着唇，帮严煜楷去胸前的体液，又去擦自己的腿根，他低着头，不敢去看严煜满是笑意的眼神，收拾干净后，拿起甩在一旁座位上的衬衫，扔到了严煜身上。  
“去开车。”他戳了戳严煜的锁骨，低声吩咐，从严煜腿上下去，光屁股坐到一旁，捞起地上的裤子，悻悻地穿好。  
严煜打开车门，车内的腥臊气味逐渐消散，他却不起身，反而朝沈枢摊开手掌，示意沈枢和他一起下去。  
沈枢低着头，附上严煜的手，被他拉着下了车。  
“宝宝。”严煜将沈枢拉出来，却不去开车，反而在沈枢站定后，一把抱住了他，“好点了吗？”  
冰凉的夜风吹过，沈枢闭上眼，也抱紧了严煜。  
狂欢过后最是寂寞，如果没有你，我又该如何自处？  
“我想回家。然后做一整晚。”沈枢拽紧了严煜的衬衣，“可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”严煜吻了吻沈枢的发顶，“怎么做，我都陪你。”

回到家，两人便亲吻着进了浴室，水流冲刷下，严煜将沈枢抵在墙上，从身后将自己插了进去。。  
他抬起沈枢的一条腿，一边抽顶，一边用花洒冲洗两人的联结处，这样将沈枢弄射一回后，又把人抱进卧室，把沈枢的双腿，架上自己的肩头，由上至下地干他。  
这样没干一会儿，沈枢就嚷嚷着腿酸，严煜只好把他放下来，侧着翻过去，跪在身后进入。温柔的顶弄让两人皆是情动地发抖，在肠肉热情地吸吮下，严煜也没忍住，第二次射了出来。他发泄后，便把沈枢彻底翻了过去，让他将屁股高高撅起，用四根手指插他。  
严煜将沈枢的屁眼掰得大开，观察肠道蠕动着吞咽自己射进去的精液。鲜红的肠肉，雪白的精液，强力的视觉刺激让他很快又硬了起来。严煜退出自己的手指，再一次插进了沈枢的后穴，这一回他动得很慢，一边顶弄沈枢的敏感处，一边揉弄他胸前的小小肉球。  
沈枢很快就又不满足了，他下探捉住自己的肉棒，大声呻吟，揉搓着自己的阴茎，让严煜重一点再快一点。如此要求下，严煜却彻底将自己拔了出去，他将沈枢翻过身，看他难耐地手淫。  
涨得通红的阴茎，与通体雪白的身体，在深色的床单的映衬下，对比鲜明而淫糜。  
严煜掰开沈枢的腿，把头埋了下去，含住他的下身，手指又一次伸进他的肉穴，抠挖着，吸吮着，让沈枢射出了今夜的第三回。  
严煜咽下口中的精液，躺到沈枢身边，抓过他的手为自己手淫，沈枢满脸是泪，胡乱地为他撸动几下，却又挣扎着坐起来，掰着自己的屁股，又一次将严煜塞进了自己的身体。  
他直起腰，上下摆动着自己的屁股，又伸手到身后，去揉捏严煜饱胀的肉球。严煜一个挺身，让肉棒进到最深，按住沈枢的双腿，开始疯狂地挺腰猛顶。沈枢射过三次的，软趴趴的下身，在这如暴风骤雨般的顶弄下，又一次立了起来。他半闭着眼，双手在胸前不知饕足地揉搓，咿咿呀呀地胡乱呻吟，喊严煜的名字，让他操得更快更深。  
这样的体位到底还是有些使不上劲儿，严煜直起身，抱着沈枢让他躺到床尾，自己则跪了起来，让沈枢的双脚踩着自己的肩头，开始凶猛地抽插。肠道被蹂躏整晚，到现在，只会软软地裹住阴茎吸吮，射进去的精液被带出来，又被送回去，发出咕叽咕叽的羞人声响。整整半个夜晚的亵玩让沈枢浑身都泛起粉红，几次高潮层层叠加，让每一次的抽插都带来酸涩而灭顶的快感。他使劲掐着自己的乳头，酥麻混着疼痛，让他无比迷恋、几近失神，阴茎被后穴的抽插带得一甩一甩，仿佛失禁一般，流着稀薄的前液。  
严煜插得越来越凶，也越来越快，龟头残忍地朝腺体撞击，带出酸涩尖锐、混着痛苦的快感，“啊！”沈枢爆发出一声高亢的呻吟，阴茎甩了甩，喷出一股半透明的液体。  
喷射的瞬间，沈枢仿佛痉挛一般抖动了一下，大腿扑棱着在严煜胸膛又踢又踹，仿佛再也受不住任何顶弄，但严煜却一把抓住他的脚踝，在沈枢瞬间搅紧的肠腔里，开始了最后的冲刺。  
沈枢哭喊着，尖叫着，已经被汹涌的高潮给折磨得彻底失了智，阴茎喷出一大股液体后，剩下的液体又随着严煜不断的顶弄汩汩流出。严煜也到了，高热的肠道将精液一滴不剩地挤压出来，随着肠肉不知饕足的吸吮，高潮被无限延长。  
严煜在沈枢屁股里，痛痛快快地射了一股又一股，微凉地液体打在敏感的肠壁上，让已经无法承受更多快感的身下人一边抽噎，一边哆嗦。  
严煜射过了，却不从沈枢屁股里出来，仍感受着肠道里时不时紧缩一下的销魂感觉，沈枢被严煜擒着双腿，上身被各种液体糊得凌乱不堪，他淌着泪，呜咽着，却无法缩成一团，只能大敞皮肉，在严煜身下止不住地哭。  
“不要了……”他嗓音都被眼泪粘住一般，“我不要了，我受不了了。”  
严煜回过神，终于大发慈悲，啵地一声，半硬的阴茎从体内拔出。穴口经过整晚的操弄，根本来不及合拢，通红的屁眼可怜巴巴地，开着一个硬币大小的口，肠肉外翻，带出一大股精液，身下的床单，顿时印上乳白的湿痕。  
“宝宝。”严煜躺下来，将沈枢抱进怀里，他不复方才的疯狂，温柔而怜惜地吻上沈枢的额角，“我们不来了，不来了，啊。”  
他们做爱时喜欢让灯光大亮，窗帘紧闭，看不出今夕何夕。  
严煜抱着沈枢，看向室内的钟表，时针正指向“4”，他们做到了凌晨四点十分。  
到底还是没能做够整晚。  
“现在好点了吗？”严煜往下挪了挪，亲了亲沈枢的唇。  
沈枢含着泪，抽抽搭搭地点头，他颤颤巍巍地搂上严煜的脖子，往严煜唇上碰了碰，沙哑着嗓音开口，“抱我，去洗一洗。”  
这一次冲洗，严煜极尽温柔，不做任何挑拨的举动。他为沈枢挖出残余的精液，洗净他赤裸的身体，换好床单，抱着热乎乎，香喷喷的沈枢，重新躺进柔软的被窝里。  
“睡吧。”他最后吻了吻沈枢的额头，“我给学礼发了信息，我们明天一块吃晚饭，就不去过早了。”  
“严煜。”沈枢闻言，却伸手拽住了他的衣襟，“今晚，谢谢你。”  
“谢我什么？”满室黑暗，沈枢却似乎仍能看见这人笑得唇角弯弯，“今天的高潮非常灭顶，谢谢老公十分给力？”  
“不是……”沈枢的声音低低的，“谢你，能陪在我身边。”  
“签售结束后，那种空虚，太吓人了。”他低声倾诉，想告诉严煜，今晚他反常的缘由。  
“在舞台上的时候，那么多人，哭着说爱我。我第一次，感受到那么多、那么多的拥护和支持。比成都那次，感受还要明显。  
“下台之后呢，曲终人散了，欢呼与簇拥，来了又走了。我有多沉醉那份掌声，下台后，我就有多寂寞。  
“我不敢想。如果我还是一个人，我该怎么面对？季羽熙可以送我回家，却不能陪我睡觉。一天过后，所有的狂欢，都成了泡沫，留给我自己的，只有客厅里的一盏灯。”  
“这份感情带给我太多太多了。”沈枢抬起头，在黑暗中寻找严煜的双眸，“你不仅带给我爱情，还赐予我陪伴。从此以后，我不再是一个人了。”

掌声结束了，舞台落幕了，欢呼，告白与眼泪，都离我而去了。  
好在一扭头，身旁有人，陪我消解寂寞。

“我们会永远在一起的。”严煜听完沈枢有些语无伦次的倾诉，肯定地回答了他，“没有什么能让我们分开，你不再是一个人了。”

也不再是寂寞，因为有你共携手。


End file.
